


Inertia

by Yourmom



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'Oc's' appearance is up to the reader, Alcohol, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Oneshot, Third person point of view, friendship resulting in love, sake!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourmom/pseuds/Yourmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui and his long time friend spend their leisure time together with a drinking game! Though Shisui's accumulated feelings for the girl eventually results in a self conflict with if he should confess or not..<br/>Fluff ahead. Reader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Shisui's birthday (libralyfe) October 19th (I'm like an hour late though) and I couldn't stop myself writing a fic about my bae Sooo  
> Hope you like my cheesy fanfic k thnx  
> Also I know this is short ugh I suck  
>  
> 
> I don't own Naruto or anything related to it, don't sue me

The sublime taste of liquor drenched her tongue, relishing in its flavor as she took another gulp of the sake.  
"Another."  
She demanded, determined to beat her opponent in the petty contest.  
There was no doubt that she was good at holding her alcohol, suppose she could blame it on her liver, but the raven-haired male was convinced that he could beat his contestant at her own game, even if it meant becoming senselessly drunk.  
Downing his drink that lay within the beautifully decorated Sakazuki cup (traditional sake cup) Shisui grimaced at his stomach turning from the excessive consumption that he refused to quit.

"Hmph, you really _are_ trying to outdo me, aren't you?"  
The beautiful woman's voice noted, holding its unbelievable composer despite the many more drinks she's had than him.

  
"You actually think I'm gonna lose to a girl...?" He lulled sarcastically, finding some way to not slur his words.  
"Well this might be your first time doing so." She playfully smirked at him, humbly sipping on the wooden brim of the cup with no intentions of rushing him.  
"Besides it wouldn't hurt to knock the Uchiha name down a peg." She teased.  
He shifted his gaze from the cherry wood bar counter to give her a lazy smile.

"If you know me like you think you do, then you know I wouldn't let that happen."  
(I feel like I effed up on that sentence)  
Even though it was sort of joke between the two friends, he still meant every word of it.  
Deem it defending his clan with a deadly kunai, or winning a simple drinking game in his leisure.  
He just happened to be that kind of protective person, but he somehow wasn't egotistical.  
"Oh? How well do I know you _really_ , Shisui?" She asked playfully.  
The unexpected question perplexed him. She did know quite a lot about him, almost on par with his cousin Itachi.  
Though she had no idea of the plan of moving their coup into effect, he could admit almost anything to his 'lady-friend', but he couldn't help notice she was suspicious of his recent behavior- making him wonder if she was implying just this..  
"Is that a trick question?" He asked quirking an eyebrow, feigning obliviousness even though he was internally screaming.  
"You think you're clever, don't you? Don't think I don't know what you're up to.."  
She ominously noted, giving him a knowing look from the barstool that sat adjacently next his.  
Shisui's eyes grew wide from her comment, allowing the fight or flight reflexes to consume him.  
His mind racing with any defensive reasoning or excuse to deter her belief of his plan while gripping his cup with excessive force in fear.  
"W-what are you talking about?" He questioned, hoping to stall it anyway he can.  
She pushed her bottom lip out slightly, causing her lips to give a small pout.  
"I'm not dumb, y'know! I had a feeling you were up to something since you've been hanging around Itachi more than usual.."

  
He held his breath, awaiting for the right time to drag her out of the open kiosk like bar any moment.  
"You're throwing little Sasuke a surprise party! Don't worry, I won't tell him."  
She winked at him with a humorous smile.  
He never exhaled a breath so hard in his life. Like the suspense exalted from his lungs along with the denial he was about to spit her way.  
"You might be onto something there.."  
His smile bittersweet as his hands continued to tremble from the lingering fear of exposure.  
Nothing hurt more than not being able to confess this to his friend especially the one he accumulated feelings for.  
Perhaps it wasn't much of a big deal, he would still come back from his 'mission' unscathed hopefully, but carrying the burden of this complex secret could be difficult at times even though he appeared cool, calm, and collected.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me earlier! You know I can keep a secret."  
She accused, her tone bordering playful and offended.  
His head tilted downwards, staring idly into the reflection of his sake- wishing it was as simple as that before murmuring an apology.  
"You're lucky that you've got that cute face of yours or I wouldn't let you get away with it that easily."  
She said lifting his chin upwards with a lilt of her fingers in a teasing manner.  
He immediately blushed in embarrassment, forgetting his prior melancholy attitude with just the touch of her skin.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you but I can be quite the ladies man."  
He muttered, trying to hide his still flustered state from her with a smooth comment.  
She snorted in disbelief.  
"Oh sure.. I'll believe it when I see it."  
He silenced his witty retort with the taste of smooth sake caressing his silver tongue, letting the liquor pour down his throat and eventually leave a giddy warmth to pool in his chest.

 

After an hour or so, the two shinobi began to reach their limits of consumption and friendly banter.  
Shisui's cheeks reddened from the excessive alcohol intake and his head swam uncomfortably, forcing him to rest the side of his face on his arm that was propped up on the bar.  
"Hey.. Let's get out of here.."  
The kunoichi next to him whispered, poking his nose with the pad of her index comically.  
She wasn't as nearly as intoxicated as him, but was still feeling the pleasant sensations of inebriation.  
His nose twitched from the contact, forcing his eyes to open and stare blankly at the lovely woman.  
"What..?"  
He thinks he heard what she said, but stalling for him to muster up an answer was the easier way to go.  
"I said, you wanna go somewhere else.. with me?"  
She knew her sentences were coming out a little odd, but she figured he wasn't the one to judge right now.  
He lethargically nodded in affirmation, allowing the female to the pull on his wrist and gently yank him out the kiosk.  
Once moving the flaps of cloth out of his way to exit the archway, he noticed his vision wasn't in his favor, causing him to brace his forearm against the wall of the structure.  
"Where are we going?" He asked leisurely, focusing his eyes on the woman that advanced into a wayward direction.  
"You'll see.."  
Gathering whatever soberness he had left, he began to follow her close behind.  
Uncaring where they went as long as he got to settle his befuddled senses with relaxation soon.

Eventually he found himself leaning most of his weight on the shorter girl, with his arm slung around her shoulder, letting her do most of the navigation.  
His eyes closed before abruptly opening after a long while

"Oof!"  
His back connected into earth as she not so gently laid him down.

"Oi, a little tenderness wouldn't kill ya!"  
He whined sitting up to view their destination.  
"S-sorry! You're a little heavy, y'know! What has Itachi been feedin' ya!"  
She said, not missing the opportunity to joke with him as she sat cross-legged next to the raven haired male.  
He didn't have a chance to retaliate from upon becoming awestruck at the beautiful spectacle that laid out before him.  
The moons rays reflected off the body of water that sat a little ways away from Konoha.  
It's sheen form glistened against the lights of the village a small distance away, causing it to illuminate in numerous colors that made his heart twinge with astonishment.  
The lonely view only accentuated its features, with the numerous trees guarding them from any prying eyes, making it even more of a special secluded area.

"You like it?"  
Her voiced chirped in, interrupting his thoughts.  
"No."  
She immediately dropped her smile at his unexpected deadpan reply, watching him guffaw with laughter before slapping him on the arm playfully.  
"That isn't nice you know! This place is very special to me."  
She said, her voice dropping quietly low at the end.  
"Haha, you make it to easy though." Shisui communicated through childish laughs all the while shifting his weight back to his palms they sat behind either side of him.

He finally breathed out, quieting his laughter "If you really wanna know, I haven't seen something as beautiful as this in a long time.."

She quietly agreed with a satisfied smirk, enjoying his reveling.  
He truly figured this would be a good moment to confess anything to her, especially with his intoxicated state coming down to a good buzz that made him enjoy the luxury of her company even more, but something called anxiety threatened his interest to do so.  
The fear of rejection to convey his fondness for her was a risk to him, afraid he might ruin the long time friendship he had with his companion.  
But the more he would catch glimpses of her illuminated face that struck a cord somewhere within him, made him envy anybody having the chance of receiving her affections.  
Her stunning eyes that made his heart break with longing, pouty cherry lips that forced his stomach to do hard flips, and a personality that matched perfectly... It was just like a bad romance novel!  
But he was undeniably smitten with her, and he couldn't be anymore happy about except until he confesses, though just her eyes catching his made him lose his nerve big time.  
He fingered the soft soil below him in thought, deciding whether he should just yell it out and dart back to the village without having to witness her judgment, but perhaps that wouldn't be the right way to wins someone's heart.

The sound of water plopping tore him from his thoughts, searching to find the source.

* _Plop_!*

Once again the harmonious sound rang into he air, causing his eyes to fixate on the woman he was thinking about earlier, attempting to skip stones at the edge of the lake.

* _Plop_!*

Well attempt.

"Ugh!"

Her hand drew back, stone in hand and clumsily shoots it into the waters direction, slamming into the surface instead of coasting over it.  
With another in hand and ready to fire, she draws her forearm back again, only for it to be halted in its action by fingers wrapping around her wrist.

"That's not how you do it, you're just throwing it.."  
Shisui's voice quietly stated unintentionally into the shell of her, forcing her skin to rise with goosebumps from the gentle brush of air that caressed the sensitive skin.  
Her back collides into his firm chest, with his palm cradling her hand- guiding it with his own.  
"Let me show you.." He murmured, his head hovering over her shoulder while slanting her fingers at an angle, and flexing her wrist with his- propelling the smooth rock as it skipped against the water and ended in a beautiful stream of choreography.

"Wow! You're really good at this!"  
She exclaimed turning her head over her shoulder, only to find his face uncomfortably close to hers.  
The kunoichi's breath stopped midway in her throat, only for her to gulp it down in nervousness at his proximity.  
His eyes scanned hers, marveling in the unique light that clung to her half lidded spheres that set the intensity of the situation.  
His nerves were electric, setting fire to his skin each time a breath escaped from her slightly parted lips as it ghosted over his face.  
Her heart began to beat erratically as she felt the grip on her hand tighten from his overwhelming urge to kiss her.  
Their anxiety heightened as he lowered his head to hers, daring to press against her soft skin.  
"I-I'm s-sorry.." She stammered quietly trying to find the right words to hide her embarrassment, all the while moving her face away from his, disrupting his advances out of nervousness.  
"I.. um-"  
The press of his lips over hers interrupted any of her stalling as he brashly pulled her chin towards him and craned her neck back to its previous position.  
Her eyes widened, conveying her startled disposition while forcefully making herself close her eyes and bring herself back to earth to kiss back.  
With an audible breath of air expelling from his nose in a content sigh, he passionately caressed her lips with his own, savoring the sweet pressure of her soft pout.  
The hand that imprisoned her chin smoothed its way up to entwine itself in her hair, massaging her scalp tenderly as he intensively deepened the kiss.  
A soft muffled moan escaped her lips from the treatment, realizing he must of been wanting to do this for a long time by how fervent it was.  
The drawn out kiss ended to quickly for them both, but air was of the necessities.  
With his face still inches away from hers, he wrung his fingers around her own, entwining them together.

The blush never leaving his face, he pulled her down towards him as he sat down, cradling her form with his arms possessively.  
"You mean a lot to me.." He muttered, finally admitting it with words.  
The side of his cheek pressed against her back, listening to her beating heart and inhaling her feminine sent.  
"You do too.. More than you know." She replied quietly, bringing the back of his hand he kept entwined in hers to kiss it sweetly.  
The action and words themselves made his heart warm with happiness, relishing in the feeling of mutual love.  
For once in a long time, he was completely and utterly content.  
Nothing could make him happier.


End file.
